Question: Vanessa bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $45\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $$78$, how much did Vanessa pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$78$ $\times$ $45\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $45\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{45}{100}$ which is also equal to $45 \div 100$ $45 \div 100 = 0.45$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.45$ $\times$ $$78$ $ = $ $$35.10$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Vanessa paid. $$78$ $-$ $$35.10$ $ = $ $$42.90$ Vanessa paid $$42.90$ for the pair of glasses.